The Mysterious G.S. Ball - Part 5
by Pikachu1
Summary: Continued from Part 4


THE MYSTERIOUS G.S. BALL

Author: Pikachu

Part #5

Chapter #23

The people and the tourists of Steel City woke up the next day and felt refreshed, but with only one problem, all of their faces were painted!

"Ahh my face!" One lady yelled out.

"Who did this?" An angry man asked.

"Well I have a feeling about who did it." Ash said.

" Jiglypuff!" Brock announced.

And the people started to leave to their houses and Hotels for the day.

"Well where are we going to go?" Misty asked.

"I want to earn a Badge." Ash answered.

"Well I want to eat, who's up for rice cakes, homemade?" Brock asked.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu jumped up.

"Well ok I'll have one." Ash replied.

"Me four!" Misty included.

And they sat down for a snack of Brock's homemade rice cakes. Later on they headed over to the Steel City Gym and they also walked through the City to shop and explore.

"Well the map of the City says that the Steel City Gym should be right ahead of us." Brock said.

"Alright lets go then come on Pikachu lets go!" Ash replied.

"Chu!" Pikachu ran with Ash. 

And the Steel City Gym was right ahead of them so Ash and Pikachu ran to defeat the Gym Leader. As they walked up to the entrance they both noticed that the building was very high tech and modern.

"Come on Pikachu lets go in!" Ash said.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu agreed.

"Hello I have come here for a Pokemon Battle so that I can earn a Badge!" Ash yelled.

And a figure appeared.

"Well I accept your challenge, and allow me to introduce myself I am Tajiri the Leader of the Steel City Gym!" Tajiri replied. "Don't be so satisfied that you will win this match because this is going to be really hard especially for that little helpless Pikachu!"

" It will not be a hard match and my Pikachu is very strong and it can defeat you so prepare to lose!" Ash yelled.

"It will be a three on three match so let it begin, Tajiri calls out Nyura!" Tajiri announced.

"Ok Pikachu go! And Dexter what is that?" Ash asked.

"Nyura the Steel Type Cat Pokemon. This Felines claws are very powerful for they are like knives that could split a hair, and this Pokemon uses a variety of physical attacks." Dexter replied.

"Nyura use your Double Team now!" Tajiri commanded.

"Pikachu your Electric Shield now!" Ash yelled.

Both Pikachu and Nyura powered up, Nyura's speed increased and Pikachu's Defense increased.

"Alright now Nyura your Slash!" Tajiri shouted.

"Ash quick, tell Pikachu to use its Quick Attack!" Misty screamed.

Nyura reacted quickly and did what Tajiri said and strived to Slash Pikachu! And Pikachu wasn't fast enough for Nyura's Slash and it was a critical hit!"

"No Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Chaa!" Pikachu whined and cried. But soon Pikachu got up and was ready again to battle.

"That's the spirit Pikachu!" Brock cheered Pikachu on.

"Your Pikachu is impressive, usually the Pokemon that get hit from Nyura's Slash faint!" Tajiri said puzzled.

"Well like I told you my Pikachu is the best, now Pikachu get pumped up for your Thunder Kick!" Ash replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled and pumped up.

"Nyura your Harden now!" Tajiri said.

And soon a spark of electricity appeared on Pikachu's paw! 

"Ok Pikachu use your Agility before you use your Thunder Kick now go!" Ash shouted.

"Nyura Fury Swipes now!" Tajiri said full with ambition. 

Pikachu used it's Agility and became super fast, but Nyura was too slow for Pikachu and Pikachu jumped up in the air and used it's Thunder Kick on Nyura, it was a massive explosion and Nyura was knocked out!

"But how could Nyura lose?" Tajiri asked himself.

"Well like I told you Pikachu is the best!" Ash answered.

"Pi, pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Good work Ash!" Misty and Brock cheered Ash on.

"Toge, toge!" Togepi laughed.

"Alright then Nyura return, Burakki go kick some ass!" Tajiri said.

"Alright then Magumarashi I choose you!" Ash said pulling out his Pokedex.

"Burakki the Dark evolved form of Eevee. When Eevee is under a blue moon and is standing on the Dark Stone it evolves into Burakki. This Pokemon uses a variety of Steel and Dark attacks and yet this Pokemon is extremely rare." Dexter analyzed. 

"How could Eevee evolve into something ugly like that?" Misty asked.

"Well that is your opinion young lady and Burakki is very strong so your boyfriend is about to lose!" Tajiri sassed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Misty screamed.

"Alright Magumarashi your Smoke Screen now!" Ash yelled.

"Burakki your Dark Mind now!" Tajiri said. "And by the way Ash when Burakki hits your Magumarashi with its Dark Mind it will automatically paralyze and confuse it and it will not be able to battle!"

"Don't listen to him Magumarashi you can beat him now use your Rage!" Ash replied.

And both Pokemon powered themselves up Magumarashi's Rage was building while Burakki's Dark Mind was forming and at the least bit of time both powers were done.

"Magumarashi use your Rage now!" Ash shouted.

"That's right fall right into Burakki's trap!" Tajiri whispered.

And Magumarashi charged for Burakki to knock it out but suddenly Burakki jumped out of the way and got ready to use it's most powerful attack Dark Mind, what will happen to Magumarashi? Will it dodge this fateful attack or fail?

Chapter #24

"Pikaa!" Pikachu yelled to Magumarashi to get out of the way. 

And Magumarashi reacted very quickly but the attack Dark Mind was faster and it struck Magumarashi and it became confused and soon it started to hit itself, after that it fell to the floor because it was paralyzed!

"No Magumarashi!" Ash cried. "Alright then you want to play it that way Tajiri? Ok Beiriifu I choose you!" 

"Burakki return, now I will unleash my most powerful Pokemon! Scizor come out!" Tajiri yelled.

"Scizor, the evolved form of Scyther. When Scyther evolves its skin turns red and overheats, and soon it turns to metal, since Scizor's body is red it attacks it has uncontrollable urges to attack for no reason. While around this Pokemon approach it with extreme caution." Dexter said.

"Weird, now Beiriifu your Sleep Powder!" Ash said.

"Scizor your Swords Dance now!" Tajiri commanded.

Beiriifu's attack was unsuccessful because Scizor's Swords Dance dodged the attack!

"Alright then Beiriifu your Double Team now!" Ash yelled.

"Scizor Focus Energy!" Tajiri shouted.

And Scizor started to pump up.

"Beiriifu try your Sleep Powder now!" Ash commanded.

This time the attack was successful!

"Nice try kid but it won't work, come on Scizor Lets go your Harden!" Tajiri sassed.

But Scizor did not awake!

"Why isn't this working? Scizor always wakes up!" Tajiri said very puzzled.

"Well my Beiriifu's Sleep Powder is very strong, now you're Solar Beam Beiriifu!" Ash replied.

And Beiriifu took in sunlight.

This is going to be bad!" Tajiri yelled.

And Beiriifu unleashed the energy and struck Scizor!

"Good job Beiriifu." Ash cheered.

"Ash handled that well." Brock said.

"Go Ash, go Ash!" Misty laughed.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

The Gym was foggy for a few minutes and Tajiri appeared with Scizor by his side and it was not hurt and it was awake!

"But how?" Ash asked.

"Well Scizor woke up right before the Solar Beam hit it, and Scizor quickly used its Harden and the attack was unsuccessful! Now Scizor use your Body Slam!" Tajiri answered.

"Beiriifu quickly use your Reflect and then after that you're Hyper Beam!" Ash cried.

Scizor ran up to Beiriifu as fast as it could and then it strived to slam its body on Beiriifu but it was reflected onto Scizor! Scizor was slammed to the ground at a high speed and Beiriifu used its Solar Beam on Scizor!

"No Scizor!" Tajiri yelled.

Scizor tried to get up but it was to weak and it fainted!

"Yes, we won Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Pi, pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped.

"Scizor return. Well Ash you won and that was a very good Battle and I award you with the Steel Badge, here you go!" Tajiri congratulated Ash.

"Thanks Tajiri and I agree that was a very good Battle and now I only need four more Badges, and do you happen to know where another Gym might be?" Ash replied.

"Yes I do and it is located on Moonlight Island its not too far from here it's just about five miles from our Docking Port and you go straight and it will be there." Tajiri answered. "And there is a lot of Pokemon there that you can catch so good luck!"

"Thanks Tajiri and goodbye I have to go to the Pokemon Center and heal my Pokemon!" Ash said.

And Ash left the Gym with Misty and Brock and Pikachu thinking about his adventure's he has had for the past year.

"Wow I can't believe its has been year!" Ash said.

"Yah time does fly." Brock agreed.

"Well it has been fun and it's not over yet so let's go!" Misty shouted.

And they all ran to the Pokemon Center.

Chapter #25

"Hello and welcome to the Steel City Pokemon Center how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well could you please heal my Pokemon please?" Ash replied.

"Sure it will take up to thirty minutes so just sit down and read in the lobby." Joy said.

"Pika." Pikachu said goodbye.

"See yah later Pikachu." Ash replied.

And Ash, Misty and Brock sat in the lobby and read till the Pokemon were healed. Soon later Ash got up to phone his Mother.

"Hi Mom it's me, Ash!" Ash said.

"My Ashy washy? I haven't herd from you in a long time and how is your Pokemon Journey coming? I can't wait to see you back home and soon you can compete in the Neo League in Viridian City!" Mrs. Ketchum answered.

"Viridian City, but that's miles and miles from here!" Ash yelled. "Well it doesn't matter I am doing very well on my Journey, and I just received my tenth Badge so I only need four more!" 

"Well it sounds good to me and you are eating and changing you know what everyday right?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Yes Mother." Ash sighed.

And Brock and Misty were laughing in the background!

"Thanks a lot bitch!" Ash yelled.

"This is your Mother talking and when you come home oh I will have to talk to you, and where did you hear that language?" Mrs. Ketchum screamed.

"No not you Mom, and I'm sorry I was talking to Brock and Misty!" Ash laughed.

"Well I have herd enough out of you today now goodbye my Ashy washy!" Mrs. Ketchum hung up.

"Looks like someone got himself in trouble Ashy washy!" Misty sassed.

"She still calls you that that is so pathetic!" Brock laughed hysterically.

"Shut up you little retards!" Ash yelled.

Ash ran over to the couch with a smirk on his face and he looked like he was about to kill someone he was just so pissed off. Later on Nurse Joy announced that the Pokemon were healed and Ash went and got Pikachu.

"Well here you go your Pokemon are fully healed!" Joy announced.

"Thank-you!" Ash answered. "So are you feeling better Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu answered yes.

And suddenly the phone rang!

"Steel City Joy how may I help you?" Joy answered.

"Yes it's the Moonlight Island Joy speaking." Moonlight Island Joy replied.

"Well hello, you have a sad grim across your face is something wrong?" Steel City Joy asked.

"Yes all of the baby Pokemon here are sick and if they don't get the medicine that you have, well I'm afraid they will… I don't want to even say it!" Moonlight Island Joy cried.

"Oh those poor baby Pokemon, but how will we get the medicine over? Well all of our ships are under repair, but I think I have an idea." Steel City Joy replied. "Ash, Misty and Brock and you too Pikachu?"

"Sure anything to help a Pokemon!" Misty yelled.

"Us too!" Brock and Ash said.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu included itself.

"Alright then they will be right over!" Steel City Joy announced.

"Oh thank-you, thank-you all!" Moonlight Island Joy praised.

Ash and Misty, Brock and Pikachu ran over to the Docking Port of Steel City to go and heal the baby Pokemon. They all got on Misty's water Pokemon and started to swim over to Moonlight Island! 

"Alright then Vaporeon, Starmie also Golduck and Dratini come on out!" Misty yelled. "Ok Ash you go on Starmie, Brock you can go on Golduck and for you Pikachu you can buddy up with Dratini, and I'll ride on Vaporeon." 

"Alright guys head straight to Moonlight Island!" Ash announced.

And they hopped on the Pokemon and started to head over to Moonlight Island to help the baby Pokemon. Yet they were on Misty's water Pokemon the waves were very strong and choppy! The waves of the ocean were tossing and pulling our heroes and they were having trouble swimming, even Misty!

"What are we going to do?" Ash cried.

"Chaa!" Pikachu cried for Ash.

"It's alright Pikachu we will get through this don't worry!" Ash yelled.

"This is impossible we can't go on like this!" Brock said.

"Ash let out your bird Pokemon!" Misty screamed.

Ash tried but if he let go of Starmie who knows what would happen! Suddenly storm clouds formed in the sky, but these weren't just normal clouds! They were funnel clouds! What would possibly happen to our heroes, are they in for the biggest ride of they're lives?

Chapter #26

"This doesn't look too good!" Brock announced.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

"Alright then Pikachu come here with me, and Misty call back Starmie!" Ash yelled.

"Alright Dratini return!" Misty said.

"What are we going to do know?" Brock asked. "Tell your Pokemon to swim faster!" 

"Alright my Pokemon full speed ahead!" Misty screamed.

What could our heroes do? Could they swim, or wait till the funnel clouds go away? I know what I would do I would get the hell out of there!

"Here we go Pikachu! The funnels are just about to form completely and touch down on the water! Hold on!" Ash yelled.

"Chaa!" Pikachu cried.

"Ok listen to me when the funnel hits us take a deep breathe and hold on to the Pokemon as hard as you can, just don't let go!" Misty commanded.

"Here it is guys, and if I don't see anyone of you again, well you have been great friends!" Brock shouted.

And the funnel clouds started to twirl and twist and blow the water everywhere including our heroes, soon to see the funnels hit the water and formed a whirl pool and started to suck up the water of the ocean!

"Pikachu hold on to me as tight as you can and do not let go, now everybody hold hands!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs because he was so scared and almost panicking!

"Ash don't panic you could drown! Ok Ash and Brock lets all hold on to each other!" Misty replied.

And they all joined up together so that they wouldn't be separated in the storm! Soon they were sucked down into the whirlpool and where tossed around while they tried to swim up to the surface for air but it was so difficult for them to swim against the swirling water. Ash, Misty and Brock also Pikachu soon ran out of air but suddenly the funnel clouds brought them all up into it and flew them out into apart of the ocean that was calm!

"Well since we are in the air I should let out my bird Pokemon, Ok Pidgeot and Houou come on out!" Ash shouted.

"Well duh that would be a good idea!" Misty sassed.

"Pika!" Pikachu laughed.

And they all landed on one of the Pokemon and were saved!

"What a relief, I can't believe we got out of that!" Brock said shaking because he was still scared.

"Well if we didn't have my water Pokemon who knows what would happen?" Misty said.

"Pi, pi, pi?" Pikachu asked where Togepi was.

"Where's Togepi?" Ash replied.

"Togepi, oh it's in my…" Misty said puzzled. 

And she pulled out Togepi and it was hardly breathing!

"Oh no! Ash, Togepi is not breathing!" Misty cried.

"What it's not breathing?" Ash answered.

"It probably didn't have enough air!" Brock said.

"Alright Pidgeot and Houou your Super Quick Attacks to Moonlight Island now!" Ash shouted.

And Pidgeot and Houou started glowing and soon started to pump up they're speed as fast as they could! They almost went as fast as the speed of light, and they went through clouds and they could all see a little Island below them and it was Moonlight Island!

But what would happen to Togepi? Would it survive, and have a chance to live?


End file.
